Warrior cats contest
by Rainbowdactyl
Summary: little message for you all in here. for those who know. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Contest 1**

**I have decided to do something more fun and less serious and they seem to be popular I just don't know what to do for prizes yet.**

**Rules:**

**No unnatural names such as dinosaurkit or carkit!**

**You can't submit the same review twice **

**If two people come up with the same name then the one that came up with it first will get the credit**

**You can guess however many times you want**

**Ok here it is:**

**The first contest you have to make up a name to do with nature that would suit the kits below: (include the warrior name)**

**Kit 1: a black tom with green eyes and a single white stripe down his back.**

**Kit 2: a white she cat with brown patches and hazel eyes flecked with amber**

**Kit 3: a small brown broad faced tom with small ears and a long tail, he has cream coloured paws.**

**Kit 4: a tan she cat with dark brown tabby stripes and brown eyes**

**Kit 5: a cream she cat with blue-green eyes and a blue-gray patch on her face.**

**Ok there you go.**

**Would you rather win plushies or a part in my fan fic? your choice, put that in your review as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Contest 2**

**Thank you all**

**Kit 1: **

**1****st**** place-cloudy-thenightmarequeen with Skunkkit – you can either win a Bluestar plushie or a part in my Fanfiction – "Bloods curse"**

**2****nd**** place – Ambereheart of windlclan with Badgerkit – you win a Graystripe plushie **

**3****rd**** place – Kyogreperson with Lightningkit you win a Dustpelt plushie **

**Kit 2: **

**1****st**** place = pidgeonkit – shimmertail – you win a Brairlight plushie or a part in Blood's curse**

**2****nd**** place = mosskit – Greeneyedpurpleraven – you win a Reedwhisker plushie**

**3****rd**** place - Hazelkit – Patchkit – you win a Mothwing plushie**

**Kit 3:**

**1****st**** place – Amberheart of Windclan with branchkit – you win a Onestar plushie or a part in Blood's curse**

**2****nd**** place – Burntkit – greeneyedpurpleraven – you win an Ashfoot plushie**

**3****rd**** place - sparrowkit – Fantasticmissfox – you win a mudclaw plushie**

**Kit 4:**

**1****st**** place – Patchkit with Tabbykit – you win a part in blood's curse as that is what you asked for**

**2****nd**** place - sandstream – Shimmertail you win a Flametail plushie**

**3****rd**** place – dustykit – Cloudy-thenightmarequeen you win a Littlecloud plushie**

**THAT WAS THE HARDEST THING I EVER HAD TO DO, **

**Wow you people deserve it**

**Oh winners tell me which prize you would like.**

**Rules:**

**No unnatural names such as dinosaurkit or carkit!**

**You can't submit the same review twice **

**If two people come up with the same name then the one that came up with it first will get the credit**

**You can guess however many times you want**

**Ok here it is:**

**If you were Erin Hunter what would you rename these cats**

**E.G. Bluefur(star)- Blueblossom (you don't have to keep the same first name it could be something entirely different such as Bluefur(star) - shininggaze)**

**Jayfeather**

**Whitestorm**

**Tigerclaw**

**Brightheart**

**Daisy**

**Fireheart**

**Berrynose (NO BERRYSTUMPYTAIL'S ALLOWED!)**

**The one that makes me laugh the most or the most constructive will win.**

**And as it is Valentine's day here is contest 4**

**If you could change the couples below what would you change them to?**

**e.g. FirexSand – FirexSpotted or DustxSand**

**ok got it? Oh and to make it harder tell me why, cutest couple wins only one couple per review but you can review as many times as you like. OK? Here you go**

**Honey(fern)xBerry(nose)**

**Dust(pelt)xFern(cloud**

**Gray(stripe)xSilver(stream)**

**Blue(star)xOak(heart)**

**Bright(heart)xcloud(tail)**

**Bramble(claw)xSquirrel(flight)**

**White(wing)xBirch(fall)**

**Sorrel(tail)xBracken(fur)**

**Have fun!**

**~ rainbow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Contest 2**

**Thank you all**

**Winners are. . .**

**Jayfeather – Ashpool by Princess Cat Lady**

**Whitestorm – Whitesnow by Amberheart of windclan**

**Tigerclaw – Tigerpoo (hahahahaha still laughing don't know if that was supposed to be Tigerpool or not but still Funneh) – GothicAngelInYourNightmares**

**Brightheart – Brightshine by Mothstar**

**Daisy (I should have made it clear I was looking for a ****kittypet ****name sorry) Arabella – Shimmertail**

**Fireheart – Firepath – Kyogreperson**

**Berrynose (SO MANY BERRYTAILS GAAH! I thought that if I said no Berrystumpytails no-one would enter Berrytail either because they are similar I really need to explain the contests more) – anyone who didn't review Berrytail**

**Contest 4 winners**

**Patchkit – BramblexFeather (good thinking I didn't notice their closenessness)**

**Kyogreperson – ThornxFern/DustxSand(I agree lol)**

**GreyAthena – BluexThrush (this should've happened from the beginning)**

**GothicAngelInYourNightmares – BramblexBright (love your thinking)**

**Amberheart of windclan – BerryxIce/GrayxFern/Bluexthistle/BrightxSwift/WhitexMouse/Sorrelxthorn (*pants out of breath*)**

**GreenEyedPurpleRaven – HawkxIvy/StormxSquirrel(so shoulda happened Brook is stooped)/LeafxReed(I don't get it)**

**Contest 5**

**Contest 5 is boring but I will use the winners Ideas**

**Mothstar a favourite friend has requested a funny contest.**

**How do I make my contests 'funneh'?**

**Should I do a Blood's curse spoof? (I f you don't know what I am talking about check my other stories)**

**Should I make a warriors truth and dare/ quiz/talk show?**

**Do you have any Ideas for me?**

**Please answer all my questions!**

**Review quicker and I will update quicker.**

**OMG 19:02pm toodle pip I'm off to go drink some tea and scoff some scones with my friend the queen on the London eye!**

**Oh the wonders of stereotyping.**

**A/N –**

**BTW I live in GB but I am NOT British. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Contest 5**

**Thank you for your help:**

**Patchkit – 1. How do I connect warriors with everything? 2. How do I make it a spoof. 3. Which one and yes. 4. TELL ME PLEASE!**

**Amberheart of windclan – 1. Have you heard of I'm a celebrity get me out of here? If you don't then its celebs getting trapped in a jungle and forced to do tasks and then if they are too wimpy then they say I'm a celebrity get me out of here and then they lose. Would that be good enough? Oh and they would have to be in pairings like your Idea! 2. I could do the spoof too. 3. Yes in my talkshow thing I could add you, or in Blood's curse take your pick (the talkshow thingy is better BTW)**

**Kyogreperson – 1. I am using your Idea! 2. They are awesome Ideas.**

**GothicAngelInYourNightmares – I have made a create a cat story but it was for blood's curse, I will make a remake of warriors THANK YOU, and lol**

**Princess Cat Lady – 1. Funniest warrior cat names, I like it. 2. A spoof is something that makes fun of something else for example Vampires suck the movie is a spoof of twilight. If you type in to YouTube warrior cats spoof then it will come up with funny warrior cat stuff. 3. Sarcasm = Yellowfang. 4. Unusual cats IM ON IT!**

**Ok**

**Contest 6?**

**It's going to be a mixture of stuff kay?**

**So first one is take the cat you hate the most in the warriors series and give it an insulting warrior name.**

**Then pair it up with the she-cat/tom you hate the most.**

**= perfect couple. Make me laugh peeps!**

**Next:**

**Creative names for:**

**Queen 1: three legged kittypet who joined a moon ago, one blue eye and one green she is sour and sulky but a great friend. She has white fur with ginger patches on her back and a ginger tail and ears.**

**Deputy 1: skinny tall tom with shredded ears and a curled tail, his pelt is golden and covered with scars and he has a single white paw and a white chest. His eyes are violet with flecks of green and amber.**

**Warrior 1: a hairless tom with a bony frame and untidy tufts of hair sticking off his pelt and brown eyes. His tail is bent and broken and his claws stick out and can't be sheathed, he lost sight in one eye and has a scar running straight through it.**

**Medicine cat 1: a tortoiseshell she cat with patches of ginger forming shapes of waves, eyes are deep blue. Old and turning blind; She has secretly had kits with one from another clan, she is kind gentle and very sweet**

**Next:**

**You don't have to do this if you don't want to.**

**I have just had an epiphany (look it up) I am going to do an: I'm a warrior get me of here and the winner of the general knowledge below gets to enter their cat as a host, camera cat, or security. **

**Here's the general knowledge**

**What are the markings on Rock's stick for?**

**What was Sorrelkit fed when she had been found spying on a certain conversation?**

**What was the water that Mothwing used to give the elders a drink on the great journey tainted with?**

**Name the dog that lives in the horseplace**

**Name the offspring of Patchpelt and Willowpelt.**

**leave your cat - whether its a security cat a host or a camera cat name and description, kay?**

**Whoever gets at least 3 right I will offer a job to.**

**Before then I need some Tasks or 'dares' please then I can get started on the new one I will also do a warriors remake/spoof(it's time I started being random) once I have reread into the wild.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – you should visit my profile before reading this, if you don't know how just click on my name**

**Rainbowwing:*sighs and bangs head on book***

**Goldenstripe: what are you doing?**

**Bluemist: being Immature, as always**

**Rainbowwing: gaah!**

**Petalleg: shut up I'm arranging my rock collection**

**Racoontail: since when did you have a rock collection?**

**Duskshadow: since I threw one the shape of Firestar at her head.**

**Rainbowwing: shut up it's time for the contest *puts book down and glares at friends* **

**Goldenstripe: oh yes it's time to reveal. . .**

**Rainbowwing: I HATE YOU ALL**

**Bluemist: Oh God **

**Racoontail: Kyogreperson CONGRATULATIONS**

**Rainbowing: YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON TO GET QUESTION 5 EXACTLY RIGHT!**

**Petalleg: GAAH**

**Rainbowing: Petalleg!*sniffles* you feel my pain**

**Petalleg: I found a rock the exact shape of Jayfeathers-**

**Racoontail: eeew gross**

**Petalleg: -tail**

**Rainbowwing: I guess no-one feels my pain after all, sigh, *goes to a corner to sulk***

**Bluemist: anyway, the general knowledge was too easy for ya**

**Duskshadow: but before that we need to announce:**

**Rainbowwing; THE IM A WARRIOR CAT ALLEGIANCES!**

**Racoontail: wow she recovered quickly**

**Rainbowwing: here they are so far*points down***

**Hosts**

**Rushingbrook – silver gray tabby she cat with cream coloured paws and chest and a white ring over her left eye, eyes are light blue with flecks of evening blue in them**

**Rainbowwing – Random she cat with caramel coloured fur, 2 gray tabby stripes on back, a ginger hind leg, gray blue spots on other hind leg, a black paw, a white patch on her eye and a golden ear, eyes are brown with multicoloured flecks, obsessed with Patchclaw.**

**Patchclaw - gray tom with a white under belly and chin and face markings that looks like a blaze, has yellow eyes**

**Rainbowwing: no more spots availabible last spot is reserved for Kyogreperson**

**Security:**

**Shadowpool – black she cat with one ginger paw and dark green eyes**

**Redpelt – huge muscled she cat with long fur and scars all across her side and a scar on her eye from when her tear duct got torn open.**

**(3 spots free)**

**Camera cats**

**(5 spots available)**

**Kits**

**(10 spots available)**

**Rainbowwing: now onto REVIEWS WEEE!**

**Bluemist: may I add haha sdfsdf very mature. We don't tolerate swearing here. **

**Petalleg: for that you are a WEINER!**

**Bluemist; I'm surrounded by idiots**

**Petalleg: .3.**

**Racoontail: anyway the winners of the competition 2 (name that cat!)**

**Rainbowwing: the first competition was a warm **

**Goldenstripe; I'm having an emo day. Can I announce the winners?  
Rainbowwin: GAAH EMO ALERT**

**Goldenstripe: the winner for cat 1 is **

**All: . . .**

**Goldenstripe: Opalstorm by Sky Fireheart**

**All; Yay**

**Duskshadow; the winner for cat 2 is . . .**

**All: . . .**

**Duskashadow: Burntbark by GreenEyedPurpleRaven**

**All: Yay**

**Petalleg: the winner for cat 3 is. . .**

**All: . . .**

**Petalleg: Nohair by Amberheart of windclan!**

**All: Yay**

**Rainbowwing: the winner for cat 4 is. . .**

**All: . . .**

**Rainbowwing: Gingersplash by Stormyfang502**

**All: Yay**

**Racoontail: the contest for today is:**

**Bluemist: make a dare that is crazy wacky but not inappropriate.**

**Duskshadow: and you can submit a cat to the I'm a warrior thing**

**Goldenstripe: But you have to make a crazy clan full of crazy cats for example:**

**Rainbowwing: This is Mothstar's example**

**Petalleg: k****razyClan: cats usually have rainbow pelts. They hunt wild balloons and kookaburras. When you wind up a KrazyClan cat's tail it'll inflate (sorta like Kirby) and float around like a balloon all day**

**Rainbowwing: do you like the new setup? And the faster you review the faster I can update but it will be hard bearing in mind that I can't type very quickly with paws**

**All: bye! Till tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rainbowwing: welcome back!**

**Goldenstripe: good to see ya**

**Duskshadow; well we can't actually see you but hey ho.**

**Bluemist: whatever, anyway it's time to announce the winners of the contest that slightly failed and answer the reviews.**

**Racoontail; THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING.**

**Petalleg anyway the winners so far for the crazy clan competition are:**

**Rainbowwing: Flashshadow with Recycleclan! **

**Petalleg: **RecycleClan- cats in this clan have light brown, light gray, or light blue-gray pelts. Their pelts look like plastic and their main food are cans, bottles, and plastic, anything recyclable. They often make and reinforce their dens with the plastic that grows off the trees in their forest. The tree trunks of trees in their forest are made of wood and the leaves are made of recyclable plastic. The cats in

**Bluemist: and Kyogreperson with Daftclan.**

**Racoontail: **Mostly smelly, fat, brown-coloured cats are in this Clan. They all speak with a ridiculous heavy English accent. They use extremely outdated (so old that no one knows what they mean anymore) phrases in practically every sentence. Their prey consists mostly of greasy cheeseburgers, doughnuts, and other fatty foods.

**Goldenstripe; HEY THATS OFFENSIVE, WERE BRITISH!**

**Petalleg; we DONT have accents either**

**Bluemist; Yes we do! But there are different types such as Yorkshire, Londoners, cockney, Scottish, welsh**

**Rainbowwing; all I hear is blah blah blah blah blah**

**Racoontail: THEN IT'S NOT JUST ME YAAAY**

**Duskshadow: moving on to reviews**

**Rainbowwing: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS IF YOU ENTERED A CAT LOOK FOR IT beeloooow**

**Hosts**

**Rushingbrook – silver gray tabby she cat with cream coloured paws and chest and a white ring over her left eye, eyes are light blue with flecks of evening blue in them**

**Rainbowwing – Random she cat with caramel coloured fur, 2 gray tabby stripes on back, a ginger hind leg, gray blue spots on other hind leg, a black paw, a white patch on her eye and a golden ear, eyes are brown with multicoloured flecks, obsessed with Patchclaw.**

**Patchclaw - gray tom with a white under belly and chin and face markings that looks like a blaze, has yellow eyes**

**Kyo – long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with brown eyes and a brown splotch on her shoulders as well as brown rings round her tail, obsessed with Jayfeather.**

**Security:**

**Shadowpool – black she cat with one ginger paw and dark green eyes**

**Redpelt – huge muscled she cat with long fur and scars all across her side and a scar on her eye from when her tear duct got torn open.**

**Mewheart – pink she cat with pretty blue eyes**

**(2 spots free)**

**Camera cats**

**Ebonyfang – Black she cat with feathery tail and green eyes**

**Amberheart – Dark brown she cat with hazel eyes**

**(3 spots available)**

**Kits**

**Rainbowwing: WE NEED KITS FoR NO APPARANT REASON**

**(10 spots available)**

**Goldenstripe; remember they DONT have to be warrior names if you don't want them to be!**

**Bluemist; TIME FOR THE CONTEST FOR TODAY WEHEHEHEHE**

**Rainbowwing: o_O what happened to her**

**Petalleg: she took my peanut butter *wails***

**Racoontail; and my PICKLES**

**Duskshadow: pickles are cucumbers soaked in EEEEEBIL.**

**Rainbowwing: what happened to HER**

**Goldenstripe: peanut butter pickles**

**Rainbowwing: WHAT? Where are my pickles?**

**Racoontail; they ate them all, would you like a rubiks cube instead.**

**Rainbowwing: yay.**

**Petalleg; Anyway todays contest is**

**Racoontail: Make up a battle move that is both funny and powerful.**

**Rainbowwing; for example tree jump karate chop - the cat launches itself of a tree and does an expert karatechop aimes at the opponents head, it leaves the belly exposed and is perfect for heavyily built cats , most commonly used by thunderclan cats**

**Petalleg: You have to make moves perfect for these clans:**

**moonclan - equivalent of windclan**

**Stoneclan - clan that lives on rocky terrain**

**Treeclan - forest dwelling cats**

**Beachclan - clan that lives in sandy deserted areas close to the sea**

**Goldenstripe: and don't forget to submit you kit security cat or camera c****at.**

**Rainbowwing; *looks up from solving rubiks cube* I'm hungry**

**Bluemist; wahhahahahahahah**

**Duskshadow: nomnomnom**

**Goldenstripe: I'm sorry Rainbowwings taking too long on the next chapter of Blood's curse she's too busy with homework, schoolwork, sleeping, hobbies and her obsession with ouran high school host club. **

**Rainbowwing; I looove you Hikaru! *puts serious face on***

**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IS SERIOUS BUSINESS.**

**Duskshadow: it's a manga anime on youtube if you want to know, you can check it out if you're interested but to me it's weird.**

**everyone except Rainbowwing and Duskshadow: Same here**

**Rainbowwing; bwaaah no-one understands me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rainbowwing: YAY WERE BACK ON SUNDAY **

**Racoontail: Saturday you muffin**

**Bluemist: if your going to insult her then do it properly.**

**Petalleg: KARATE CHOP V3**

**Goldenstripe: gaah, watch where your karate chopping**

**Duskshadow: yayayayaya**

**Rainbowwing: what did she eat this time**

**Bluemist: my fancy champagne truffles**

**Duskshadow: leet mey tall ya sumting*hic* I am*hic* Lady Gaga *hic* don't question meeee**

**Racoontail: oooh kay**

**Petalleg; ok the winners are:**

**Beachclan: () – the beachclan cat bury!**

**Moonclan – Patchkit – great sun flash of dooooom**

**Treeclan – patchkit – branch pokiness**

**Stoneclan – rocks unite**

**Rainbowwing: PATCHKIT – I accept you offerings of pickles. I also have a new pet, he is my squishy and I love him.**

**Bluemist: so what is this "squishy" exactly.**

**Rainbowwing: a grenade :3**

**Bluemist: *facepalm***

**Racoontail: today's contest is:**

**Goldenstripe: make up a drug that medicine cats use that is organic and can do anything you want.**

**Petalleg: and you can post a dare and your own kit, security or camera cat.**

**Duskshadow: THE IAWCGMOH ALLEIGANCES DADADADAAA.**

**Rainbowwing: that means I'm a warrior cat get me outta here**

**Hosts**

**Rushingbrook – silver gray tabby she cat with cream coloured paws and chest and a white ring over her left eye, eyes are light blue with flecks of evening blue in them**

**Rainbowwing – Random she cat with caramel coloured fur, 2 gray tabby stripes on back, a ginger hind leg, gray blue spots on other hind leg, a black paw, a white patch on her eye and a golden ear, eyes are brown with multicoloured flecks, obsessed with Patchclaw.**

**Patchclaw - gray tom with a white under belly and chin and face markings that looks like a blaze, has yellow eyes**

**Kyo – long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with brown eyes and a brown splotch on her shoulders as well as brown rings round her tail, obsessed with Jayfeather.**

**With special appearances from guess who**

**Petalleg: MOI AND MON COMPADRES**

**Security:**

**Shadowpool – black she cat with one ginger paw and dark green eyes**

**Redpelt – huge muscled she cat with long fur and scars all across her side and a scar on her eye from when her tear duct got torn open.**

**Mewheart – pink she cat with pretty blue eyes**

**(2 spots free)**

**Camera cats**

**Ebonyfang – Black she cat with feathery tail and green eyes**

**Amberheart – Dark brown she cat with hazel eyes**

**(3 spots available)**

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit – shmall shilver she (personal joke) kit with black paws and dark blue eyes, has hooked claws and long black whiskers.**

**Graykit – light gray tabby she kit with green eyes**

**Fallingkit – golden brown tom with green eyes**

**Hyperkit – rainbow she kit (too many sweets? Or a unicorn puked on her) with lilac spots**

**Daemonkit – black tabby tom with silver paws and red eyes flecked with gray. Rainbowwing's favourite kit**

**(6 spots available)**

**Goldenstripe; remember they DONT have to be warrior names if you don't want them to be!**

**Rainbowwing - see ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rainbowwing: SORREEE, I had a tennis tournament so I couldn't update any sooner.**

**Bluemist: *smirks* she only won one match**

**Rainbowwing: I WAS NERVOUS**

**Goldenstripe: she got beaten by a 9 year old**

**Rainbowwing: HE HAD MORE PRACTICE**

**Petalleg: and she got squirted with water and it looked like she peed herself**

**Rainbowwing: MY BOTTLE EXPLODED**

**Racoontail: she fell over loads as well**

**Rainbowwing: GAAH, THEY WERE STUPID BALLS**

**Duskshadow: don't get us started on the –**

**Rainbowwing: SHUT UUUUP**

**Daemonkit(my little brother): I coulda don betta**

**Rainbowwing: *Gives Daemonkit the evil eye***

**Random reviewer: JUST GET ON WITH IT**

**Rainbowwing: ok ok**

**Aurorakit: Today's contest is:**

**Duskshadow: if you could match a song to a warrior or it's life what would the song and warrior be?**

**Rainbowwing: and don't forget to add your kit/security/camera cat to the alleigances**

**Hosts**

**Rushingbrook – silver gray tabby she cat with cream coloured paws and chest and a white ring over her left eye, eyes are light blue with flecks of evening blue in them**

**Rainbowwing – Random she cat with caramel coloured fur, 2 gray tabby stripes on back, a ginger hind leg, gray blue spots on other hind leg, a black paw, a white patch on her eye and a golden ear, eyes are brown with multicoloured flecks, obsessed with Patchclaw.**

**Patchclaw - gray tom with a white under belly and chin and face markings that looks like a blaze, has yellow eyes**

**Kyo – long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with brown eyes and a brown splotch on her shoulders as well as brown rings round her tail, obsessed with Jayfeather.**

**With special appearances from guess who**

**Petalleg: MOI AND MON COMPADRES**

**Security:**

**Shadowpool – black she cat with one ginger paw and dark green eyes**

**Redpelt – huge muscled she cat with long fur and scars all across her side and a scar on her eye from when her tear duct got torn open.**

**Mewheart – pink she cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Socks – Large black tom with white on his underbelly, back and face that looks like a half diamond and a bit of white on his chin**

**(1 spots free)**

**Camera cats**

**Ebonyfang – Black she cat with feathery tail and green eyes**

**Amberheart – Dark brown she cat with hazel eyes**

**Mama – white she cat with tortoiseshell patches**

**(2 spots available)**

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit – shmall shilver she (personal joke) kit with black paws and dark blue eyes, has hooked claws and long black whiskers.**

**Graykit – light gray tabby she kit with green eyes**

**Fallingkit – golden brown tom with green eyes**

**Hyperkit – rainbow she kit (too many sweets? Or a unicorn puked on her) with lilac spots**

**Daemonkit – black tabby tom with silver paws and red eyes with multicoloured flecks. Rainbowwing's little brother**

**Aurorakit – light blue she kit with gray spots on back, ginger paws, brown tail, gray ear, black chest and a white tail and brown eyes with multicoloured flecks Rainbowwing's Little sister**

**(5 spots available)**

**Goldenstripe; remember they DONT have to be warrior names if you don't want them to be!**

**Rainbowwing: and Patchkit, I love your Idea of a warriors cooking channel, you can be in it.**

**Petalleg: she's touched that you want her to write it.**

**Racoontail: AAAAANYWAY**

**Daemonkit: the winner of teh medwicine cat contest is**

**Bluemist: *rolls eyes* Patchkit yet again for his/her rainbow leaf thingies**

**Goldenstripe: Closely followed by princess cat lady with her poison remover drug **

**Rainbowwing: *grows obese* STOP OFFERING PICKLES PATCHKIT you're making me fat.**

**Bluemist: and don't bother us too much about Blood's curse, we have a hard time typing with paws.**

**Rainbowwing; THANK YOU SEE YA SOON**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rainbowwing: *crouches in a corner and gives off depressed vibes***

**Bluemist: we're on Rainbowwing, it's time to jump in and do your fandangling**

**Petalleg: it's that or we infiltrate your iPod and put Justin Beiber songs on it**

**Rainbowwing: O3O *rushes to the front of the camera or computer screen, whatever I need a day off* Hello friends I love you *in a happy Irish accent then returns to depression***

**Racoontail: why is she so upset**

**Duskshadow: PMS**

**All: O3o**

**Goldenstripe: OOOOH kay then.**

**Duskshadow: pickle maintaining slumber**

**Bluemist: What?**

**Duskshadow: that's what PMS stands for**

**Racoontail: yeah you go on thinking that **

**Goldenstripe; this passed from awkward straight into creepy**

**Petalleg: ok today's contest is-**

**Rainbowwing: YOU'RE NOT DOING IT RIGHT MURRAAAWR**

**Pettalleg: s-s-sorry?**

**Rainbowwing: you should be. So anyway the winners for the last contest were. . .**

**All; everyone.**

**Rainbowwing: I still have to check out the songs so the winners will be announced 2moz or next week depending, I'm going to birmingham at 5am tomorrow while you americans are sleeping or what not at midnight**

**Racoontail; in the mean time todays contest is**

**Daemonkit: to make a boyfriends for each of the hosts! They have to be perfect together!**

**All hosts: WHAT?**

**Daemonkit: you deserve it for being mean to me!**

**Goldenstripe: what did we do?**

**Daemonkit; Ignore my cuteness *starts crying***

**Bluemist: moving swiftly on**

**Rainbowwing; I guess we'll have to stick to the current contest so if you don't know our personalities then here they are *points down* if you want our descriptions they are on my profile**

**Rainbowwing: Random, joyful, happy go lucky, just plain weird**

**Bluemist: stickler for rules, strict, not very happy go lucky, imagine an older sister.**

**Petalleg: drama queen, weird, random but not as random as rainbowwing, can be very very serious at times and sometimes insulting**

**Racoontail: too kool fo skool type, happy go lucky, aloof, kool, can be slightly random**

**Duskshadow: quiet lonely type even when surrounded by friends, can be random but barely talks**

**Goldenstripe: Imagine a teenage girl, now give her a excited squeaky voice and a laugh that only dogs can hear, she loves to laugh, cool type but can embarrass herself, loves to cause trouble **

**Rainbowwing: and don't forget to add your kit/security/camera cat to the alleigances**

** Hosts**

**Rushingbrook – silver gray tabby she cat with cream coloured paws and chest and a white ring over her left eye, eyes are light blue with flecks of evening blue in them**

**Rainbowwing – Random she cat with caramel coloured fur, 2 gray tabby stripes on back, a ginger hind leg, gray blue spots on other hind leg, a black paw, a white patch on her eye and a golden ear, eyes are brown with multicoloured flecks, obsessed with Patchclaw.**

**Patchclaw - gray tom with a white under belly and chin and face markings that looks like a blaze, has yellow eyes**

**Kyo – long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with brown eyes and a brown splotch on her shoulders as well as brown rings round her tail, obsessed with Jayfeather.**

**With special appearances from guess who**

**Petalleg: MOI AND MON COMPADRES**

**Security:**

**Shadowpool – black she cat with one ginger paw and dark green eyes**

**Redpelt – huge muscled she cat with long fur and scars all across her side and a scar on her eye from when her tear duct got torn open.**

**Mewheart – pink she cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Socks – Large black tom with white on his underbelly, back and face that looks like a half diamond and a bit of white on his chin**

**(1 spots free)**

**Camera cats**

**Ebonyfang – Black she cat with feathery tail and green eyes**

**Amberheart – Dark brown she cat with hazel eyes**

**Mama – white she cat with tortoiseshell patches**

**(2 spots available)**

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit – shmall shilver she (personal joke) kit with black paws and dark blue eyes, has hooked claws and long black whiskers.**

**Graykit – light gray tabby she kit with green eyes**

**Fallingkit – golden brown tom with green eyes**

**Hyperkit – rainbow she kit (too many sweets? Or a unicorn puked on her) with lilac spots**

**Daemonkit – black tabby tom with silver paws and red eyes with multicoloured flecks; Rainbowwing's little brother**

**Aurorakit – light blue she kit with gray spots on back, ginger paws, golden stripes on legs, gray ear, brown ear, black chest and a white tail and brown eyes with multicoloured flecks Rainbowwing's Little sister**

**Littlekit: red-ish brown she cat with dark green eyes and long whiskers**

**(4 spots available)**

**Goldenstripe; remember they DONT have to be warrior names if you don't want them to be!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rainbowwing: Welcome back chappies!**

**Bluemist: sorry we didn't update anything yesterday or the day before **

**Petalleg; we were on a ROAD TRIP!**

**Rainbowwing: I was planning to yesterday but we arrived home at 12:30 am**

**Racoontail: ANYWAY the winner of the last competition is. . .**

**Goldenstripe: SHIMMERTAIL WITH A LITTLE BIT STRONGER FOR LEAFPOOL!**

**Duskshadow: well done – YEY**

**Rainbowwing: today's contest is. . .**

**Bluemist: a failed attempt at a poem guessing**

**The poem guess who's speaking its stoopid and easy I know**

I can remember my mother

Dogs, death and what not

I can remember my kithood

Deathberries, adventuring and what not

I can remember my Apprenticeship

Kittypets, twolegs and what not

I can remember warriorhood

Love, feud and what not

I can remember parenthood

My kit, her life, her love and what not

**Rainbowwing: It's crappy it's easy I know sorry**

**Goldenstripe: don't forget to add your warrior to the list and we'll see ya 2moz probably**

**Hosts**

**Rushingbrook – silver gray tabby she cat with cream coloured paws and chest and a white ring over her left eye, eyes are light blue with flecks of evening blue in them**

**Rainbowwing – Random she cat with caramel coloured fur, 2 gray tabby stripes on back, a ginger hind leg, gray blue spots on other hind leg, a black paw, a white patch on her eye and a golden ear, eyes are brown with multicoloured flecks, obsessed with Patchclaw.**

**Patchclaw - gray tom with a white under belly and chin and face markings that looks like a blaze, has yellow eyes**

**Kyo – long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with brown eyes and a brown splotch on her shoulders as well as brown rings round her tail, obsessed with Jayfeather.**

**Cheesepie – brown and gold she cat with amber eyes**

**With special appearances from guess who**

**Petalleg: MOI AND MON COMPADRES**

**Security:**

**Shadowpool – black she cat with one ginger paw and dark green eyes**

**Redpelt – huge muscled she cat with long fur and scars all across her side and a scar on her eye from when her tear duct got torn open.**

**Mewheart – pink she cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Socks – Large black tom with white on his underbelly, back and face that looks like a half diamond and a bit of white on his chin**

**(1 spots free)**

**Camera cats**

**Ebonyfang – Black she cat with feathery tail and green eyes**

**Amberheart – Dark brown she cat with hazel eyes**

**Mama – white she cat with tortoiseshell patches**

**Minx – troublesome tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes**

**(2 spots available)**

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit – shmall shilver she (personal joke) kit with black paws and dark blue eyes, has hooked claws and long black whiskers.**

**Graykit – light gray tabby she kit with green eyes**

**Fallingkit – golden brown tom with green eyes**

**Hyperkit – rainbow she kit (too many sweets? Or a unicorn puked on her) with lilac spots**

**Daemonkit – black tabby tom with silver paws and red eyes with multicoloured flecks; Rainbowwing's little brother**

**Aurorakit – light blue she kit with gray spots on back, ginger paws, golden stripes on legs, gray ear, brown ear, black chest and a white tail and brown eyes with multicoloured flecks Rainbowwing's Little sister**

**Littlekit: red-ish brown she cat with dark green eyes and long whiskers**

**Berrykit – small bright green tom kit – fell in toxic waste when 1 moon old**

**(3 spots available)**

**Goldenstripe; remember they DONT have to be warrior names if you don't want them to be!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ZOMG PEOPLE!**

**Let me give you a clue - the poem is not about SORRELTAIL and Whitewing was pretty close.**

**ok let me give you another clue - My KIT - one kit no more than one kit**

**and what did Sorreltail have to do with KITTYPETS? huh? HUH?**

**anyway to keep ya busy I'll make another poem ting. ok I got it I'll give you a haiku and a rhyming poem k? work them out properly and dont just assume thet because I put deathberies in the poem means it's Sorreltail.**

Haiku

I loved him so much

he didn't love me at all

My kit's hated him

Rhyming poem

my love's life was taken before I could act

she went still and her eyes glazed over before anyone could react

When I was kit I escaped from camp

raced through the forest till my feet were damp

when I was an apprentice the said I had no soul

but being the best was my only goal

when I was a warrior I tried to find love

it was under my nose the whole time not above

but when I realised it was to late

I had gone and lost my special mate

Bad rhyming I know

Try these two and the other one I wont move on with the contest until someone gets these two poems and the last one right OKAY

man I'm angry today


	12. Chapter 12

I'm giving up on the script and to track whose winning I will do a points system 8D

So the answers to the freeverse, the Haiku and the rhyming poem are

Freeverse – Cloudtail

FINALLY! I LOVE YOU *looks at script* Beckz2000

You're the first one who got it right YAY

Anyone who guessed right gets 3 points

Anyone who guessed Whitewing gets 2 points

Haiku

I am gonna be nice and accept Nightcloud AND Goldenflower cuz the poem was kinda hard but Goldenflower was the correct answer- my kits – ok?

3 points for anyone who guessed Goldeflower

2 points for anyone who guessed Nightcloud

Rhyming poem

The right answer was Berrynose and I will not accept Honeyfern because she died in front of Berrynose's eyes not the other way round

3 points for anyone who guessed Berrynose

So the points are. . .

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen – 3+1= 4

Amberheart of Windclan – 2+3+3+3+3+2 = 16

Kyogreperson – 1+3+3+3+3 = 13

Shimmertail – 3+2+3+3+3+2+3 = 19

GreenEyedPurpleRaven – 2+2+3+3+3 = 13

Patchkit – 1+3+3+3+3+3+3+3+2+3 = 27

FantasticMissFox – 1

Princess cat Lady – 3+3+3 = 9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares – 3+3+3+2 = 11

Mothstar – 3+2+3+2=10

GreyAthena – 3

SkyFireheart – 3

Stormyfang502 – 3

PieInYaFace – 3+3 = 6

NancyDrewSMARTICUS – 3+3 = 6

Beckz2000 – 3+3+3 = 9

PHEEEEW!

Well done patchkit your winning!

This time make a warrior name to do with Wind or storm and transform it into a tribe name

e.g. stormfeather feather that drifts amongst a storm

RULES

No using the words wind or storm

You can review as many times as you like

If 2 people have the same name then the one that posted it first will get the credit

And no unnatural names but for now I will accept hurricane and cyclone ok?

**Hosts**

**Rushingbrook – silver gray tabby she cat with cream coloured paws and chest and a white ring over her left eye, eyes are light blue with flecks of evening blue in them**

**Rainbowwing – Random she cat with caramel coloured fur, 2 gray tabby stripes on back, a ginger hind leg, gray blue spots on other hind leg, a black paw, a white patch on her eye and a golden ear, eyes are brown with multicoloured flecks, obsessed with Patchclaw.**

**Patchclaw - gray tom with a white under belly and chin and face markings that looks like a blaze, has yellow eyes**

**Kyo – long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with brown eyes and a brown splotch on her shoulders as well as brown rings round her tail, obsessed with Jayfeather.**

**Cheesepie – brown and gold she cat with amber eyes**

**With special appearances from guess who**

**Petalleg: MOI AND MON COMPADRES**

**Security:**

**Shadowpool – black she cat with one ginger paw and dark green eyes**

**Redpelt – huge muscled she cat with long fur and scars all across her side and a scar on her eye from when her tear duct got torn open.**

**Mewheart – pink she cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Socks – Large black tom with white on his underbelly, back and face that looks like a half diamond and a bit of white on his chin**

**Stormstep – handsome dark gray tabby tom with dark blue green eyes and a white tipped tail**

**Camera cats**

**Ebonyfang – Black she cat with feathery tail and green eyes**

**Amberheart – Dark brown she cat with hazel eyes**

**Mama – white she cat with tortoiseshell patches**

**Minx – troublesome tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes**

**(2 spots available) NEEDED NEEDED NEEDED THEN I CAN START**

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit – shmall shilver she (personal joke) kit with black paws and dark blue eyes, has hooked claws and long black whiskers.**

**Graykit – light gray tabby she kit with green eyes**

**Fallingkit – golden brown tom with green eyes**

**Hyperkit – rainbow she kit (too many sweets? Or a unicorn puked on her) with lilac spots**

**Daemonkit – black tabby tom with silver paws and red eyes with multicoloured flecks; Rainbowwing's little brother**

**Aurorakit – light blue she kit with gray spots on back, ginger paws, golden stripes on legs, gray ear, brown ear, black chest and a white tail and brown eyes with multicoloured flecks Rainbowwing's Little sister**

**Littlekit: red-ish brown she cat with dark green eyes and long whiskers**

**Berrykit – small bright green tom kit – fell in toxic waste when 1 moon old**

**Zelphur – black tom with green eyes**

**(2 spots available) NEEDED NEEDED NEEDED THEN I CAN START**

**remember they DONT have to be warrior names if you don't want them to be!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Now the entries were very hmm. . ."Interesting"

The winner is*badly played drumroll*

I wish I coulda chosen all of ya but the rightful winner is

PieInYaFace! – 5 points (generosity)

In second is. . .

Fantastic MissFox – 4 points

In third is. . .

Beckz2000 – 3 points

Honourable mentions

Mothstar – 2 points

Sky Fireheart – 2 points

So the points are. . .

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen –4

Amberheart of Windclan –16

Kyogreperson –13

Shimmertail –19

GreenEyedPurpleRaven –13

Patchkit –27

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –11

Mothstar –12

GreyAthena – 3

SkyFireheart – 5

Stormyfang502 – 3

PieInYaFace –11

NancyDrewSMARTICUS – 6

Beckz2000 - 12

PHEEEEW!

Well done patchkit your winning! still. . .

Now I am running out of contests but here we go

Today's contest is going to be fun

What do you think (*insert dark forest or Sensible cat of your choice*) does when they have a tantrum/are in depression/ in denial/ whatever

e.g.

Tigerstar stuffs his face with jam dohnuts and licks tree bark when he's in depression

Darkstripe kicks a puppy when he is in denial

Brokentail noms a macaroni Zebra when he's hungry

That was boring you guys can do better k?

Have fun and good luck!

One more thing

WHO THE HECK IS MARY SUE?

Coming from England I have no idea about "mary sue" or "sarah palin"

All I know is Susan Boyle and Coreen (you wouldn't know)the pickle-she's male BTW

**Hosts**

**Rushingbrook – silver gray tabby she cat with cream coloured paws and chest and a white ring over her left eye, eyes are light blue with flecks of evening blue in them**

**Rainbowwing – Random she cat with caramel coloured fur, 2 gray tabby stripes on back, a ginger hind leg, gray blue spots on other hind leg, a black paw, a white patch on her eye and a golden ear, eyes are brown with multicoloured flecks, obsessed with Patchclaw.**

**Patchclaw - gray tom with a white under belly and chin and face markings that looks like a blaze, has yellow eyes**

**Kyo – long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with brown eyes and a brown splotch on her shoulders as well as brown rings round her tail, obsessed with Jayfeather.**

**Cheesepie – brown and gold she cat with amber eyes**

**With special appearances from guess who**

**Petalleg: MOI AND MON COMPADRES**

**Security:**

**Shadowpool – black she cat with one ginger paw and dark green eyes**

**Redpelt – huge muscled she cat with long fur and scars all across her side and a scar on her eye from when her tear duct got torn open.**

**Mewheart – pink she cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Socks – Large black tom with white on his underbelly, back and face that looks like a half diamond and a bit of white on his chin**

**Stormstep – handsome dark gray tabby tom with dark blue green eyes and a white tipped tail**

**Camera cats**

**Ebonyfang – Black she cat with feathery tail and green eyes**

**Amberheart – Dark brown she cat with hazel eyes**

**Mama – white she cat with tortoiseshell patches**

**Minx – troublesome tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes**

**Lynxheart - pale gray she cat with darker spots and black ear tufts - soz mothstar I didnt have anymore room in the host section**

**(1 spots availabl)-**** all I need is 1 then I'll begin ok?**

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit – small silver she kit with black paws and dark blue eyes, has hooked claws and long black whiskers.**

**Graykit – light gray tabby she kit with green eyes**

**Fallingkit – golden brown tom with green eyes**

**Hyperkit – rainbow she kit (too many sweets? Or a unicorn puked on her) with lilac spots**

**Daemonkit – black tabby tom with silver paws and red eyes with multicoloured flecks; Rainbowwing's little brother**

**Aurorakit – light blue she kit with gray spots on back, ginger paws, golden stripes on legs, gray ear, brown ear, black chest and a white tail and brown eyes with multicoloured flecks Rainbowwing's Little sister**

**Littlekit: red-ish brown she cat with dark green eyes and long whiskers**

**Berrykit – small bright green tom kit – fell in toxic waste when 1 moon old**

**Zelphur – black tom with green eyes**

**Perfectkit – Light purple she kit with a dark purple stripe along her back and sky blue spots all over**

**(full)**


	14. Chapter 14

Yay for everyone

WINNERS

1st places goes to (It was a tie) –

Shimmertail with Breezetail watches Hannah Montana when he's feelin' Gangsta (Still ROFLING) – 6 points

Kyogreperson with Tigerstar's tantrum a mini story – 6 points

2nd place goeses to –

Patchkit with mapleshade asks random cats to be her mate when she's in denial – 5 points

3rd place goeses to –

PieInYaFace with Hawkfrost sings the peanut butter jelly time song when he's throwing a tantrum – 4 points

Honourable mentions

Skyfoot21 with firestar eats deathberries when he's sad

Mothstar with brokenstar and darkstripe's smoking stories which i'm too lazy to write out but they made me laugh

3 points each

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen –4

Amberheart of Windclan –16

Kyogreperson –19

Shimmertail –25

GreenEyedPurpleRaven –13

Patchkit –32

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –11

Mothstar –15

GreyAthena – 3

SkyFireheart – 5

Stormyfang502 – 3

PieInYaFace –15

NancyDrewSMARTICUS – 6

Beckz2000 – 12

Skyfoot21 - 3

Well done patchkit your winning! But Shimmertail's catching up!

Today's contest is fill the gaps and you can use whatever word you like

*warrior cat* likes to *do something* while *doing something else* when he/she's bored he/she will *do something* in front of *warrior cat* to make them *do something*

For examples

**Jayfeather** likes to **belly dance** while **drinking milk** when he's bored he will **belly dance** in front of cloud tail to make him **feel creeped out**

Lets see what you can come up with

Now for a new segment

ASK RAINBOW

Shimmertail – do you like taylor swift?

Rainbow – no I don't really I prefer Rap and dance songs because thats the sort of freaky girl I am and if your wondering my favourite rapper is Tinie Tempah and my favourite group is Black eyed Peas my favourite singer is currently Jessie J / Nicki Minaj

*that was ask rainbow*

If you want to ask me a (sensible) question then please post it in with your review and it will be featured in the next ask rainbow episode :D

And lastly I need 2 or 1 more camera cat or something for the allegiances and the I will begin ok?

Also thank you for your help with the mary sue sarah palin dilemma I love you all metaphorically

**Hosts**

**Rushingbrook – silver gray tabby she cat with cream coloured paws and chest and a white ring over her left eye, eyes are light blue with flecks of evening blue in them**

**Rainbowwing – Random she cat with caramel coloured fur, 2 gray tabby stripes on back, a ginger hind leg, gray blue spots on other hind leg, a black paw, a white patch on her eye and a golden ear, eyes are brown with multicoloured flecks, obsessed with Patchclaw.**

**Patchclaw - gray tom with a white under belly and chin and face markings that looks like a blaze, has yellow eyes**

**Kyo – long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with brown eyes and a brown splotch on her shoulders as well as brown rings round her tail, obsessed with Jayfeather.**

**Cheesepie – brown and gold she cat with amber eyes**

**With special appearances from guess who**

**Petalleg: MOI AND MON COMPADRES**

**Security:**

**Shadowpool – black she cat with one ginger paw and dark green eyes**

**Redpelt – huge muscled she cat with long fur and scars all across her side and a scar on her eye from when her tear duct got torn open.**

**Mewheart – pink she cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Socks – Large black tom with white on his underbelly, back and face that looks like a half diamond and a bit of white on his chin**

**Stormstep – handsome dark gray tabby tom with dark blue green eyes and a white tipped tail**

**Camera cats**

**Ebonyfang – Black she cat with feathery tail and green eyes**

**Amberheart – Dark brown she cat with hazel eyes**

**Mama – white she cat with tortoiseshell patches**

**Minx – troublesome tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes**

**(2 spots available)****ß**** all I need is two then I'll begin ok?**

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit – small silver she kit with black paws and dark blue eyes, has hooked claws and long black whiskers.**

**Graykit – light gray tabby she kit with green eyes**

**Fallingkit – golden brown tom with green eyes**

**Hyperkit – rainbow she kit (too many sweets? Or a unicorn puked on her) with lilac spots**

**Daemonkit – black tabby tom with silver paws and red eyes with multicoloured flecks; Rainbowwing's little brother**

**Aurorakit – light blue she kit with gray spots on back, ginger paws, golden stripes on legs, gray ear, brown ear, black chest and a white tail and brown eyes with multicoloured flecks Rainbowwing's Little sister**

**Littlekit: red-ish brown she cat with dark green eyes and long whiskers**

**Berrykit – small bright green tom kit – fell in toxic waste when 1 moon old**

**Zelphur – black tom with green eyes**

**Perfectkit – Light purple she kit with a dark purple stripe along her back and sky blue spots all over**

**(full)**


	15. Chapter 15

Yay for everyone

New rule – Beginners get a 3 point starter pack

Before I announce winners its time for:

ASK RAINBOW

GothicAngelInYourNightmares – dear Rainbow can you rub your stomach and pat your head while hopping on one foot hula hooping.

**I have to say I've never tried but I have jumped over a rope that was about 3 inches in the air and my foot got caught in it and I fell flat on my face.**

Patchkit – Dear Rainbow who is your favourite warrior cat?

**Well I LOVE Cloudtail because he is sooo funny and such a clutz and relates to me a lot, I like Jayfeather too because he's all creepazoid and stuff and I love berrynose cuz he's just plain stooped**

**If u would like to ask me a questions please leave me a review**

**:-)**

So the winner is:

Beckz2000 with Ashfur likes to watch Disney channel while eating macaroni, when he's bored he will work out in front of Thornclaw to make him feel lonely – 5 points

And in 2nd place

Our newbie Silverpelt of Moonclan

With

Hawkfrost likes to sing Barney while juggling when he's bored he will sing Barney in front of Tigerstar to make them DIE! – 4 points

And in 3rd place is

GothicAngelInYourNightmares with

Hollyleaf likes to tango while trying to fly when she's bored she will tango in front of Firestar to make him wonder what's wrong with her – 3 points

Scores so faaaaar!

Silverpelt of moonclan – 7

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen –4

Amberheart of Windclan –16

Kyogreperson –19

Shimmertail –25

GreenEyedPurpleRaven –13

Patchkit –32

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –14

Mothstar –15

GreyAthena – 3

SkyFireheart – 5

Stormyfang502 – 3

PieInYaFace –15

NancyDrewSMARTICUS – 6

Beckz2000 – 17

Skyfoot21 - 3

Well done patchkit your winning! But Shimmertail's catching up!

Today's contest is an answer

You have to give me a warrior related question that relates to the answer such as

e.g. the required question: how many tons of catnip does brambleclaw snort per day

answer 225

if you don't get it I will explain again.

Here is the answer: 80 million

You have to give me a question that the answer would be the answer of again for example

Answer: 80 million

**The required question: how many kittypets inhabit thunderclan at the moment?**

**Do you get it?**

If not then do the bonus question which you can also do if you understand the other contest (this is for bonus points)

The funniest answer wins

What is Blackstar's favourite hobby?

Lastly thanks for your cats here are the finished allegiances NO MORE CATS NEEEDED!

**Hosts**

**Rushingbrook – silver gray tabby she cat with cream coloured paws and chest and a white ring over her left eye, eyes are light blue with flecks of evening blue in them**

**Rainbowwing – Random she cat with caramel coloured fur, 2 gray tabby stripes on back, a ginger hind leg, gray blue spots on other hind leg, a black paw, a white patch on her eye and a golden ear, eyes are brown with multicoloured flecks, obsessed with Patchclaw.**

**Patchclaw - gray tom with a white under belly and chin and face markings that looks like a blaze, has yellow eyes**

**Kyo – long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with brown eyes and a brown splotch on her shoulders as well as brown rings round her tail, obsessed with Jayfeather.**

**Cheesepie – brown and gold she cat with amber eyes**

**With special appearances from guess who**

**Petalleg: MOI AND MON COMPADRES**

**Security:**

**Shadowpool – black she cat with one ginger paw and dark green eyes**

**Redpelt – huge muscled she cat with long fur and scars all across her side and a scar on her eye from when her tear duct got torn open.**

**Mewheart – pink she cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Socks – Large black tom with white on his underbelly, back and face that looks like a half diamond and a bit of white on his chin**

**Stormstep – handsome dark gray tabby tom with dark blue green eyes and a white tipped tail**

**Sweetwave – golden brown she cat with pink tabby stripes and blue eyes**

**Camera cats**

**Ebonyfang – Black she cat with feathery tail and green eyes**

**Amberheart – Dark brown she cat with hazel eyes**

**Mama – white she cat with tortoiseshell patches**

**Minx – troublesome tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes**

**Twix – small chocolate coloured tom with hazel eyes, 1 golden paw and golden tail**

**Rainwhisper – Silver tom, with blue eyes**

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit – small silver she kit with black paws and dark blue eyes, has hooked claws and long black whiskers.**

**Graykit – light gray tabby she kit with green eyes**

**Fallingkit – golden brown tom with green eyes**

**Hyperkit – rainbow she kit (too many sweets? Or a unicorn puked on her) with lilac spots**

**Daemonkit – black tabby tom with silver paws and red eyes with multicoloured flecks; Rainbowwing's little brother**

**Aurorakit – light blue she kit with gray spots on back, ginger paws, golden stripes on legs, gray ear, brown ear, black chest and a white tail and brown eyes with multicoloured flecks Rainbowwing's Little sister**

**Littlekit: red-ish brown she cat with dark green eyes and long whiskers**

**Berrykit – small bright green tom kit – fell in toxic waste when 1 moon old**

**Zelphur – black tom with green eyes**

**Perfectkit – Light purple she kit with a dark purple stripe along her back and sky blue spots all over**

**(full)**

**Bye bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hahahahah!

2 of you got the main question right I'm not surprised I didn't explain it very well sorry.

Ok anyone who tried the 1st contest gets 2 points for resilience

So thats:

Patchkit (you were one of the 2 who did it right-ish)

Amberheart of Windclan

Shimmertail

Beckz2000 (Yay you UNDERSTOOD :D)

For the bonus the winner is:

GothicAngelInYourNightmares – Blackstar likes to dress up like Lady Gaga – 5 points

2nd place

Beckz2000 – yours was good but I'm too lazy to write it out and/or Copy and paste – 4 points

3rd place

Shimmertail – ditto – 3 points

Now its time for

ASK RAINBOW

Beckz2000 – which is your favourite warriors pairing? AshxSquirrel, BramblexSquirrel, Stormxsquirrel or something else.

**I like StormxSquirrel best because then Stormfur would've joined thunderclan and Brook is soooo overrated anyway kinda like justin beiber.**

**I like CloudxBright as well!**

Beckz2000 – who is your least favourite cat?

**DAISY, I can cope with fire – poop but Daisy is like the paris Hilton of the cat world**

Beckz2000 – again- if you could change any cats name in the whole series, who would it be and what would you change it to?

**I would change cloudtail to cloudstep because –tail is too common.**

Shimmertail – when will the show start?

**I admire your courage. The show will start soon, I have to do the cooking show, Bloods curse, what if?, warriors a new path, this so it may take a while.**

THAT WAS

ASK RAINBOW

Don't forget to leave SENSIBLE questions with your review

:3

So todays contest is:

Who would you pair Thornclaw with?

Forbidden love is allowed

Just give him a mate plz he's just so lonely!

Scores so faaaaar!

Silverpelt of moonclan – 7

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen –4

Amberheart of Windclan –18

Kyogreperson –19

Shimmertail –30

GreenEyedPurpleRaven –13

Patchkit –34

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –19

Mothstar –15

GreyAthena – 3

SkyFireheart – 5

Stormyfang502 – 3

PieInYaFace –15

NancyDrewSMARTICUS – 6

Beckz2000 – 22

Skyfoot21 - 3

Well done patchkit your winning! But Shimmertail's catching up!

Lastly thanks for your cats here are the finished allegiances NO MORE CATS NEEEDED!

**Hosts**

**Rushingbrook – silver gray tabby she cat with cream coloured paws and chest and a white ring over her left eye, eyes are light blue with flecks of evening blue in them**

**Rainbowwing – Random she cat with caramel coloured fur, 2 gray tabby stripes on back, a ginger hind leg, gray blue spots on other hind leg, a black paw, a white patch on her eye and a golden ear, eyes are brown with multicoloured flecks, obsessed with Patchclaw.**

**Patchclaw - gray tom with a white under belly and chin and face markings that looks like a blaze, has yellow eyes**

**Kyo – long haired tortoiseshell and white she cat with brown eyes and a brown splotch on her shoulders as well as brown rings round her tail, obsessed with Jayfeather.**

**Cheesepie – brown and gold she cat with amber eyes**

**With special appearances from guess who**

**Petalleg: MOI AND MON COMPADRES**

**Security:**

**Shadowpool – black she cat with one ginger paw and dark green eyes**

**Redpelt – huge muscled she cat with long fur and scars all across her side and a scar on her eye from when her tear duct got torn open.**

**Mewheart – pink she cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Socks – Large black tom with white on his underbelly, back and face that looks like a half diamond and a bit of white on his chin**

**Stormstep – handsome dark gray tabby tom with dark blue green eyes and a white tipped tail**

**Sweetwave – golden brown she cat with pink tabby stripes and blue eyes**

**Camera cats**

**Ebonyfang – Black she cat with feathery tail and green eyes**

**Amberheart – Dark brown she cat with hazel eyes**

**Mama – white she cat with tortoiseshell patches**

**Minx – troublesome tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes**

**Twix – small chocolate coloured tom with hazel eyes, 1 golden paw and golden tail**

**Rainwhisper – Silver tom, with blue eyes**

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit – small silver she kit with black paws and dark blue eyes, has hooked claws and long black whiskers.**

**Graykit – light gray tabby she kit with green eyes**

**Fallingkit – golden brown tom with green eyes**

**Hyperkit – rainbow she kit (too many sweets? Or a unicorn puked on her) with lilac spots**

**Daemonkit – black tabby tom with silver paws and red eyes with multicoloured flecks; Rainbowwing's little brother**

**Aurorakit – light blue she kit with gray spots on back, ginger paws, golden stripes on legs, gray ear, brown ear, black chest and a white tail and brown eyes with multicoloured flecks Rainbowwing's Little sister**

**Littlekit: red-ish brown she cat with dark green eyes and long whiskers**

**Berrykit – small bright green tom kit – fell in toxic waste when 1 moon old**

**Zelphur – black tom with green eyes**

**Perfectkit – Light purple she kit with a dark purple stripe along her back and sky blue spots all over**

**(full)**

**Bye bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

Heyo peeps

I've been working hard yes

I finally got I'm a warrior started go look for it cuz I need help with it

Anyway don't be afraid to ask rainbow

The winner is

XxPieInYaFacexx – 6 points

Lol you made me laugh with the whole if Ashfur was a she cat thing

Or to put it simply

Ashxthorn

I think they are gay to be honest

In 2nd place is

GothicAngelInYourNightmares withThornxNight (from the tribe)

Unique – 5 points

3rd place is

Mothstar with Thornxleaf

(sorry everyone else who sed thornxleaf mothstar sed it first) – 4 points

todays contest is a create a cat name

Create a cat name for

A kittypet

A rogue

A warrior

A loner

And a tribe cat

Here are the rules:

For the Kittypet:

The name has to be something to do with the sky

e.g. cloud

For the Rogue

The name has to be something to do with rocks

Make the name threatening

e.g. crag

for the warrior

the name has to be something to do with Fish (all sealife names allowed)

e.g. Sharktooth, Jellyfishsting

for the loner

the name has to be something to do with plants

e.g. Petal

for the tribe cat

the name has to be something to do with birds of prey

e.g. hawk whose talons rip though flesh (Hawk)

you can do as many as you want for each

if there are 2 of the same names then the first reviewer will get the credit

Scores so faaaaar!

Silverpelt of moonclan – 7

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen –4

Amberheart of Windclan –18

Kyogreperson –19

Shimmertail –30

GreenEyedPurpleRaven –13

Patchkit –34

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –24

Mothstar –19

GreyAthena – 3

SkyFireheart – 5

Stormyfang502 – 3

PieInYaFace –21

NancyDrewSMARTICUS – 6

Beckz2000 – 22

Skyfoot21 - 3

Will someone please knock patchkit off the top?

Lastly check out my new warriors fanfics thnx see yas


	18. Chapter 18

Yay for everyone

WINNERS

Kittypet –

Winners (up to 3 no first places anymore) 10 points

GothicAngelInYourNightmares – Sunny

Mossfire436 – Star

XxPieInYaFacexX – Comet

Runners up (up to 3) (5 points)

Beckz2000 – Luna

Patchkit – Breeze

Chrissie DeKourson – Blue

Rogue –

Winners (same rules apply)

Mossfire436 – Cliff

XxPieInYaFacexX – Abyss

Meiveva sirenice – Spire

Runners up

Patchkit – Spike

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen - Earthquake

Warrior

Winners

Patchkit – Marlinheart – unique

Cloudy – TheNightMareQueen – Bassclaw

Beckz2000 – Carpscale

Runners up

Meiveva Sirenice – Scaleflash

Mossfire 436 – Tigershark

Loner

Winners

XxPieInYaFacexX – Thorn

Chrissie DeKourson – Ivy

Beckz2000 – Clover

Runners up

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen – Lavender

Patchkit – Stem

Tribe name

Winners

XxPieInYaFacexX – Hawk with tail of fire

Chrissie DeKourson – soar of mighty Eagle

Runners up

Patchkit – Falcon that cuts through air

Beckz2000 – Glinting talons of gliding Falcon

Good Lord you people review like crazy :P

Here are the scores

Meiveva sirenice - 18

Mossfire436 - 28

Chrissie DeKourson - 28

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen –24

Amberheart of Windclan –16

Kyogreperson –19

Shimmertail –25

GreenEyedPurpleRaven –13

Patchkit –62

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –121

Mothstar –15

XxPieInYaFacexX –55

NancyDrewSMARTICUS – 6

Beckz2000 – 42

Skyfoot21 - 3

Well done patchkit your winning still but XxPieInYaFacexX is catching up fast

This contest is going to be harder so it wont be as easy to gain points :P

**This weeks contest is:**

**What cat are you most like and why?**

**e.g.**

**I am most like Tigerstar because I am a mean bully and my only friends are people who are afraid of me.**

**And**

**Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw have had kits decide their names (make them warrior names)**

**Kit 1: a dark brown and white tabby she cat with Icy blue eyes looks disturbingly like hawkfrost except she has a small brown heart shape imprinted on her chest and she is quite mischievous but fiercely protective over her siblings and adores attention**

**Kit 2: a small, skinny dark ginger tom, he is handsome when he doesn't frown which is never, with patches of light mottled ginger he has a white muzzle ant tail tip, he gets picked on for being small but his sister always stands up for him but he doesn't always appreciate it he despises his brother for being handsome and popular, he is very ambitious and aims to be leader, he likes to fight and hunt the most, is very secretive. An outcast.**

**Kit 3: a well built, handsome, happy go lucky mainly white tom with brown tabby patches along his spine, he has shining blue eyes and is a joker. Everyone loves him and because of this he is despised by his brother, he enjoys playing with kits and heating stories from elders**

ENJOY!


	19. Chapter 19

Yay for everyone

GothicAngelInYourNightmares – it was supposed to be 21 *failed*

:D

WINNERS for contest 1, ten points each

Blackpoppy101

_I'm most like Jayfeather. I can get easily mad and I am obsessed with being a medicine cat-and I'm blind. no joking! I'm NOT blind. Oh and I hate Brightheart on how she acts around him. I also remember stuff in the past that everyone thinks is impossible to remember_

**Same here :P**

Shimmertail

_I am most like Ivypaw because even though I try to dothe right thing (most of the time), I get jealous easily and do things that I normally wouldn't. I am competitive, and I have a less-than-friendly feeling for my sister_

XxPieInYaFacexX

_I'm like Hollyleaf, I'm a natural leader and believe that the rules are the way._

GothicAngelInYourNightmares

_I'm most like night from the tribe because I'm cold to people I don't know and I'm downright mean to people I don't like_

Patchkit

_I'm most like Ivypaw because I snap a lot, I like to start fights and hate being misunderstood, I would hate someone else getting all the attention_

Contest 2

Kit 1:

Winner

Sparrowkit by Shimmertail (10 points)

2nd place

Sweetkit by Blackpoppy101 (5 points)

3rd place

Hawkkit/heart by XxPieInYaFacexX(3 points)

Kit 2:

winner

Darkfire XxPieInYaFacexX (this is getting stressful I'm gonna call you pie from now on) 10 points

2nd place

Lonekit by GothicAngelInYourNightmares (and you will be goth) 5 points

3rd place

Buzzardkit Blackpoppy101 (3 points)

Kit 3:

First place

Skyshine Pie (10 points)

2nd place

Meltingblizzard patchkit (5 points)

3rd place

Falconkit Blackpoppy101 (3 points)

Good Lord you people review like crazy :P

Here are the scores

Blackpoppy101 - 24

Meiveva sirenice - 18

Mossfire436 - 28

Chrissie DeKourson - 28

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen –24

Amberheart of Windclan –16

Kyogreperson –19

Shimmertail –45

GreenEyedPurpleRaven –13

Patchkit –77

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –36

Mothstar –15

XxPieInYaFacexX –88

NancyDrewSMARTICUS – 6

Beckz2000 – 42

Skyfoot21 - 3

YAY GO PIE YOU ARE 1ST NOW

Now who's gonna beat pie?

**This weeks contest is:**

**A few Haiku's cuz I am running out of material**

**Haiku 1**

**I died as a kit**

**I got quite carried away **

(I seem to have punned)

**By a feathered beast**

Who is the kit?

**Haiku 2**

**I watched the forest**

**Go down in flames as I choked**

**To death, I'm sorry**

Who is the cat?

Why is the cat saying sorry?

**Haiku 3**

**He betrayed me, us**

**He bailed out on the plan, I**

**Died because of it**

who is he?

Who is I?


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone

GothicAngelINYourNightmares - *Rainbow failx2*

Time for da winners!

**Haiku 1**

It was Snowkit

Some said Marshkit but he didn't die, he got rescued but 5 points for trying

(Scarheart of Darkclan – 3 point starter kit) 5 points

Winners (10 points – generosity)

Beckz2000

Randomcat – 3 point starter kit

GothicAngel – too lazy to type out your whole name

Meiveva sirenice

Mothstar

Shimmertail

Patchkit

Minstfrost29 – 3 point starter kit

Chrissie DeKourson

Pie

Honeystorm13 – 3 point starter kit

**Haiku 2**

T'was my fave elder Yellowfang, she was sorry for giving birth to Brokenstar

Winners

Beckz2000

Randomcat

GothicAngel – close enough

Shimmertail

Patchkit – meh but I'll accept

Mintfrost29

Chrissie DeKourson

Pie – I was looking for both but I consider you a cyber friend (– Favouritism)

Honeystorm13

I am nice so

Meiveva Sirenice – you get 5 points for being different

**HAIKU 3**

It was Hawkfrost talking about Brambleclaw

Here are the winners

Beckz2000

Randomcat

Meiveva Sirenice

Pie

Everyone else 5 points

Honeystorm13

Chrissie DeKourson

Mintfrost29

Patchkit

Shimmertail

Here are the scores

Scarheart of Darkclan - 8

Honeystorm13 - 28

Randomcat -33

MintFrost29 - 28

Blackpoppy101 - 24

Meiveva sirenice - 43

Mossfire436 - 28

Chrissie DeKourson - 53

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen –24

Amberheart of Windclan –16

Kyogreperson –19

Shimmertail –70

GreenEyedPurpleRaven –13

Patchkit –102

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –69

Mothstar –25

XxPieInYaFacexX –118

NancyDrewSMARTICUS – 6

Beckz2000 – 72

Skyfoot21 - 3

YAY GO PIE YOU ARE STILL 1ST

*Sigh*

Now someone will have to try and beat him/her

Today's contest

MIXED

1. Another HAIKU!

Guess who!

**My life, it went dark**

**After an event that made me**

**Less of a warrior**

2. A create a name

**Rules**

**Create a warrior name to do with Rodents in general**

**E.g. mousewhisker**

**You can enter however many names you like**

**They can be unnatural**

**If the same name is entered twice the first person to review it will be given the credit**

3. GENERAL KNOWLEDGE

**Which cat from Bluestar's prophecy killed Moonflower?**

**what clan did the cat come from**

**and what was the cat's status? e.g. warrior, queen**

GOOD LUCK!


	21. Chapter 21

To Mothstar – I apologised to FanFiction on my profile and then the next day POOF!

Hey everyone

Again. . .

Sorry if I don't update every other day as I usually do, I'm just helluva busy with Homework and

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON THE 7TH XD

Anyway

**The haiku**

The answer was Longtail :P so winners (10 points)

Blackpoppy101

Beckz2000

Nightkill – lol I agree :)

GothicAngelInYourNightmares

Mintfrost29

Shimmertail

Mothstar

Chene

The name contest

Winners (3 – each get 10 points)

Pikasqueak by Mothstar – lol I used to love Pokemon

Nutriafang by Shimmertail – I like the uniqueness :P

Squirrelscramble by Beckz2000 – LOVE IT :p

Runners up (3 - 5 points)

Molewhisp by Chene

Voleflash by Nightkill

Rabbitears by flyingwolfgirl6

Honourable mentions (3 points)

Squeaksong – Mintfrost29

Guineapigwhisker – Blackpoppy101

And the 3rd question was EASY so easy that everyone got it right so no-one gets points for that :P

Soz I can't just give them away

Here are the scores

Nightkill - 18

Flyingwolfgirl6 - 8

Chene - 18

Scarheart of Darkclan - 8

Honeystorm13 - 28

Randomcat -33

MintFrost29 - 41

Blackpoppy101 - 37

Meiveva sirenice - 43

Mossfire436 - 28

Chrissie DeKourson - 53

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen –24

Amberheart of Windclan –16

Kyogreperson –19

Shimmertail –90

GreenEyedPurpleRaven –13

Patchkit –102

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –79

Mothstar –45

XxPieInYaFacexX –118

NancyDrewSMARTICUS – 6

Beckz2000 – 92

Skyfoot21 - 3

Pie cant be beat even when he/she didn't enter last chapters competition

Today's contest

Re-name these warriors

Dustpelt

Blackfoot

Mudclaw

Reedwhisker

Change their names into something you think that will suit them

e.g.

Fireheart – flameclaw

You can keep the beginning or the ending if you want

e.g.

Fireheart – Fireclaw

Fireheart – flameheart

:P

Good luck

P.s. I know easy competition isn't it :P


	22. Chapter 22

To Mothstar *again* - peanuts has nothing to do with anything

Hey everyone

SPECIAL GENOROSITY CHAPTER AS IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY ON THURSDAY :)

Winners!

All of the names were really HARD to choose and I had to get help from my imaginary friend *sarcasm*

For Dustpelt

1st place (3 winners 30 points each :) )

Mintfrost29 with Russetdust

Beckz2000 with Rabbitclaw (you made me rofl for 5 straight minutes)

And newbie Goldenbolt with thistle tongue you get a 5 point starter kit as well :)

2nd place (2 winners and 20 points each)

GothicAngelInYourNightmares with Envyheart

Nightkill with Sharpfang

And 3rd place (2 winners and 10 points each)

ChrissieDeKourson with Duskfall

FlyingWolfGirl6 with Duststorm

For Blackfoot/star

1st place 3o points

Chene with Shadowstreak

Randomcat with Nightclaw

Meiveva Sirenice with Nightswoop

2nd place 20 points

XxPieInYaFacexX – Shadowfoot

GothicAngel – Colddream and Deadflame (Those were good!)

3rd place 10 points

Goldenbolt – sootstepper

Mintfrost29 - Smokestep

For Mudclaw (I love him because he tried to kill Onestar and Onestar is a *****)

1st place 50 points (CUZ I FREAKIN LUV YA ALL)

Nightkill – strikeheart

GothicAngel – Vinesky (Gemjew? Isn't offensive to Jews or did you mean something else?)

Meiveva Sirenice – Blazing talon

2nd place 40 points

XxPieInYaFacexX WITH Mudheart

3rd place 30 points

Mothstar with Muddypelt

AAAAAND REEDWHISKER! I love him cuz I can make him act like whatever I want because Erin Hunter hasn't described him that greatly

1st place 50 points

Nightkill with Epic-one (I thought at first it said epi cone :) surprised ya didn't I didn't think you would win did ya? Well YOU LOSE! Ahahahaha)

Chene with Ripplerock

Mothstar with Nightwhisper

2nd place 40 points

Randomcat – Oatwhisker

XxPieInYaFacexX – Reedfall

*ran out of points*

Here are the scores

Goldenbolt - 45

Nightkill - 138

Flyingwolfgirl6 - 18

Chene - 98

Scarheart of Darkclan - 8

Honeystorm13 - 28

Randomcat -103

MintFrost29 - 81

Blackpoppy101 - 37

Meiveva sirenice – 123 - lol

Mossfire436 - 28

Chrissie DeKourson - 63

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen –24

Amberheart of Windclan –16

Kyogreperson –19

Shimmertail –90

GreenEyedPurpleRaven –13

Patchkit –102

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –189

Mothstar –125

XxPieInYaFacexX –218

NancyDrewSMARTICUS – 6

Beckz2000 – 122

Skyfoot21 - 3

Pie in your face epically pwned my scoreboard with 218 points :D

Today's contest

Will be fun!

Make your favourite celebrity into a cat

e.g.

name: Tinie Tempah

warrior name: roughvoice

looks: brown tom with brow nearly black eyes, likes to rap and wears a signature pair of shades

personality: acts tough when singing but is really nice in person

other: He's single *maniacal laugh*

thats just an example please do whatever celebrity you like add whatever details you want and just have fun

OH AND If you're doing someone like Justin Beiber who you guys obviously hate otherwise you wouldnt be here

Anyway if you want to does someone like him add a method of death if you want to *just sayin*

BONUS

I will give away 100 POINTS to whoever can kill Rebecca Black in the funniest way possible using your favourite warrior cat :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone

Winners!

1st place 20 points

Goldenbolt with Crazypelt

ChrissieDeKourson with Goldensong

2nd place 10 points

Mothstar with Popstar

Randomcat with spiritstorm

3rd place with 5 points

GothicAngel with Brightshine/openvoice/BrokenHeart

Nightkill with Nightflare

And the 100 point prize goes toooo:

GOTHICANGELINYOURNIGHTMARES

Well done you, it was pretty hard. Oh great now I feel guilty

Soo

Flyingwolfgirl and ChrissieDeKourson get 50 points each

Goldenbolt - 65

Nightkill - 143

Flyingwolfgirl6 - 68

Chene - 98

Scarheart of Darkclan - 8

Honeystorm13 - 28

Randomcat -123

MintFrost29 - 81

Blackpoppy101 - 37

Meiveva sirenice – 123 - lol

Mossfire436 - 28

Chrissie DeKourson - 133

Amberheart of Windclan –16

Kyogreperson –19

Shimmertail –90

Patchkit –102

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –294

Mothstar –145

XxPieInYaFacexX –218

Beckz2000 – 122

GothicAngel welcome to first place

Ok this is a bonus but I need your opinion on this

Which contests do you like the most

-name

-description

-fill in the gap

- make a cat

- other (please specify)

Can you please answer this so I know what contests to do to make you guys happy?

Real contest

Create and answer for these questions

What does firestar hide from sandstorm?

What happened to Goldenflower?

Longtail, Love, like or hate?

You peeps will be judged on pure randomness

Peace out and have fun :)


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone

This it's how it's gonna go from now on

The contests will be like this

(at least 3 contests per week)

Naming

Fill the gap

Description

Random

funny

They won't be in that order all the time and the random contest can be anything at all so there is a huge range kk?

P.S. there will always be an optional bonus question for anyone who wants extra points

Soooo, winners:

What does Firestar hide from sandstorm

Winner XxPieInYaFacexX With "his bra" BWAHAHAHA that made me lol for ages

(50 points for awesomeness)

Second place Random cat with "he hides his secret clan of squirrels" lol

(30 points)

Third place Beckz2000 with 'His Robert pattinson posters that he secretly snogs while Sandstorm is on patrol" I love your use of English vocab "snog" means make out in british lingo

(20 points)

What happened to Goldenflower?

Winner is Jasmine Wanderer with "she got run over by a golfcart"

(50 points)

Second Beckz2000 with "she got abducted by aliens and turned into a squirrel"

(30 points)

Third place is GothicAngelInYourNightmares with "Goldenflower tried to fly and she accidently jumped off a cliff which brought her to an alternative universe where she was caught by savage monkey-cats who roasted her over a fire and ate her brains"

(20 points)

For the longtail question, it was just a random question no points for that :)

Scores

Jasmine Wanderer - 53

Goldenbolt - 65

Nightkill - 143

Flyingwolfgirl6 - 68

Chene - 98

Scarheart of Darkclan - 8

Honeystorm13 - 28

Randomcat -153

MintFrost29 - 81

Blackpoppy101 - 37

Meiveva sirenice – 123 - lol

Mossfire436 - 28

Chrissie DeKourson - 133

Amberheart of Windclan –16

Kyogreperson –19

Shimmertail –90

Patchkit –102

FantasticMissFox – 5

Princess cat Lady –9

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –314

Mothstar –145

XxPieInYaFacexX –268

Beckz2000 – 172

GothicAngel I have spoiled you too much

Ok name contest today (I can't remember the last time I did one)

Come up with names for these cats to do with birds, any birds, the more creative the better.

Cat 1 – a glossy, muscular white tom with a silver tint to his fur, his flanks are littered with small patches of mottled ginger, his eyes are a leafy green with amber flecks, his paws are large and his claws are unnaturally long, he is also a bobtail so his tail is like a rabbits, and lastly he has tufts coming from his ears. He is clan deputy, his personality is stubborn and careless, once he makes a plan he sticks to it, he can be reckless and childish too but is the clans' best fighter and his battle strategies are undefeated. He is cat 4's mate

Cat 2 – scrawny muddy brown tom, he is an elder and despises everyone. Is cranky and can snap a lot, his pelt is matted and tick/flea infested as he refuses to clean or let anyone else clean it. He enjoys basking in the sun and annoying the other elders with his moaning. He has a single brown-ginger front paw, he has a white patch over one eye, his flank and shoulders are littered with battle scars and wounds. His eyes are a glittering mischievous blue.

Cat 3 – a bubbly joyful blue-gray she cat, she is childish and playful and doesn't take things to heart which makes her a loyal companion and a great friend. She is a blue gray she cat with silver stripes littering her body and her underneath is a pale grey, one of her eyes is an ocean blue but the other is seaweed green. She is a patient teacher which is why she is trusted with many apprentices, but one flaw is she trusts other cats too much and it leads her into trouble but she has a good mind and can always get herself out again, she has the infuriating strength to keep her cool whenever she is in an argument or debate,

Cat 4 – a dark smoky gray she cat with black tabby stripes, she also has dark silver points as well, her eyes are a sparkling amber colour, cat 1's mate. She suffers from a childhood trauma which has caused her to be closed and cold towards most others. She still is to everyone except Cat 1. Many would call her an outcast.

Ok Bonus question

Funniest answer wins

What does Reedwhisker keep in his 'Secret box'?

Good luckies my darlings


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone

This it's how it's gonna go from now on

The contests will be like this

(at least 3 contests per week)

Naming Fill the gapDescriptionRandomfunny

Winners for cat 1

1st place – Chrissie DeKourson with Snowfalcon – 20 points

2nd place – Mintfrost29 with Blizzardtalon – 10 points

3rd place – Shimmertail with Gyrfalconflight – 5 points

Winners for cat 2

1st place – (tie) Martinscreech Shimmertail, Mudcrow XxPieInYaFacexX – 20 points each

2nd place - Buzzardstrike Ninjakitty - 10 points plus 3 point starter kit

3rd place - Hawkmoon Randomcat – 5 points

Winners for Cat 3

1st place - Kitesong – Chrissie DeKourson, - 20 points

2nd place - Finchfeather –NinjaKitty – 10 points

3rd place - Waterbird – Nightkill, - 5 points

Cat 4

1st place - Crowflower Nightkill – 20 points

2nd place - Blackdove Ninjakitty – 10 points

3rd place - Blackraven GothicAngel, - 5 points

Bonus question

What does Reedwhisker keep in his secret box?

(I will accept only two answers 50 points each)

Nightkill with "an embarrassing shot of Mistystar at the X-mas Party"

I was hoping someone would answer that :)

Mothstar – "Reedwhisker keeps his sacred ice cream in it-it's just a puddle of mush"

Scores

New rule, anyone with less than 20 points (except newbies) are wiped off the board, and as you can see the scoreboard is now in order

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –319

XxPieInYaFacexX –288

Nightkill – 218

Mothstar –195

Chrissie DeKourson – 173

Beckz2000 – 172

Randomcat -158

Meiveva sirenice – 123 - lol

Shimmertail –115

Patchkit –102

Chene - 98

MintFrost29 - 91

Flyingwolfgirl6 - 68

Goldenbolt – 65

Jasmine Wanderer – 53

Blackpoppy101 – 37

Ninjakitty – 33

Honeystorm13 – 28

Ok today's contest is "fill the gap"

Every year (random warrior) goes to (place) to (do something) but this year (other random warrior) got (insert feeling here) and decided to follow him/her. When he/she got to (Place) he/she was (insert feeling here) when she/he saw (random warrior) doing (something) with (twoleg item). So she/he decided to join him/her

Ok if you don't understand here's an example

Every year **Firestar** goes to **the moon **to **do the conga **but this year **Sandstorm **got **spazticated ** and decided to follow him. When she got to **the moon **she was **jealous ** when she saw **Firestar **doing **the conga **with **a toaster. ** So she decided to join him.

Rules

-funniest wins

-you can use any character you like

-you can use made up words but it has to make sense

- Have fun!

OK Bonus question

What did Dustpelt do when he dropped his favourite mouse bacon flavoured Ice cream in the lake?


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone

This it's how it's gonna go from now on

The contests will be like this

(at least 3 contests per week)

Naming

Fill the gap

Description

Random

funny

winner for the fill-the-gap is:

Ninjakitty – 20 points

2nd place

Beckz2000 – 10 points

3rd place

Mintfrost29 – 5 points

Bonus question (2 places)(50 points)

1st place – ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged – Your answer made me lol at the simplicity yet the funniness HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

2nd place – Goldenbolt – bwahahahahahahahaha!

Scores

New rule, anyone with less than 20 points (except newbies) are wiped off the board, and as you can see the scoreboard is now in order

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –319

XxPieInYaFacexX –288

Nightkill – 218

Mothstar –195

Beckz2000 – 182

Chrissie DeKourson – 173

Randomcat -158

Meiveva sirenice – 123 - lol

Shimmertail –115

Goldenbolt – 115

Patchkit –102

Chene - 98

MintFrost29 - 96

Flyingwolfgirl6 - 68

Jasmine Wanderer – 53

Ninjakitty – 53

ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged - 53

Blackpoppy101 – 37

Honeystorm13 – 28

Today's contest:

Description contest:

Come up with a description, personality and rank for these cats:

Kitewing

Cuckoosong

Littlepetal

Stormfoot

Longwhisker

Bonus question:

What does Cloudtail do when he realises he's alone in the clan camp?


	27. Chapter 27

**GAAAAAAAH! SORRY GUYS I'VE BEEN A LAZY BASTARD!**

Naming

Fill the gap

Description

Random

funny

Ok winner for Kitewing

1st place 40 points because I am sorry for being a lazy booger

Goldenbolt – yours was most original

2nd place – 35 points

Chrissie DeKourson – nice little mini background story ;)

3rd place – 30 points

Helainewarrior – welcome to the club

Winner for Cuckoosong

1st place – 40 points

ISolomnlySwear-MischiefManaged – XD I can so imagine him now

2nd place – 35 points

GothicAngelInYourNightmares – thumbs up!

3rd place – 30 points

Goldenbolt – Have a cookie :3

For Littlepetal

1st place – 40 points

Chrissie DeKourson – PBJ time :)

2nd place – 35 points

Goldenbolt – YOU'RE ON FIRE!

3rd place – 30 points

ISolomnlySwear-MischiefManaged – you're off to a really good start!

For Stormfoot

1st place – 40 points

GothicAngel – too lazy to type out your whole name

2nd place – 35 points

HelaineWarrior – good job!

3rd place – 30 points

Goldenbolt - :)

Longwhisker

1st place – 40

ISolomnlySwear – MischiefManaged – I feel sorry for him now D:

2nd place – 35

Chrissie DeKourson - :D

3rd place – 30

Goldenbolt - heck yeah !

Bonus question (1 winner 50 points)

HelaineWarrior – XDXDXDXDXDXD so funneh

Scores

New rule, anyone with less than 20 points (except newbies) are wiped off the board, and as you can see the scoreboard is now in order

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –393

XxPieInYaFacexX –288

Chrissie DeKourson – 283

Goldenbolt – 280

Nightkill – 218

Mothstar –195

Beckz2000 – 182

Randomcat -158

ISolomnlySwear – MischiefManaged –123 - lol

Meiveva sirenice – 123 – lol

Helainewarrior - 118

Shimmertail –115

Patchkit –102

Chene - 98

MintFrost29 – 96

Flyingwolfgirl6 - 68

Jasmine Wanderer – 53

Ninjakitty – 53

Blackpoppy101 – 37

Honeystorm13 – 28

Today's contest:

RANDOM!

Create a cat swear word that is totally original please!

1 words per person at the least ;)

Can include NO REAL SWEAR WORDS MADE BY HUMAN!

So no F*** mouse S***

Example: mouse barnacles

So really just make the word sound threatening and insulting :) have fun!

Bonus question:

OMG! Hawkfrost had an affair on Ivypaw with Onestar, how will Ivypaw deal with it?


	28. Chapter 28

Okay winners for the cat swear word:

* * *

Joint 1st: Goldenbolt and omg-KITTENS – 30 points (lol)

Joint 2nd place: Marshmellowtime and Sky Fireheart – 25 points

3rd place: GlimmerIcewood – 20 points

* * *

Winner for the bonus question: (50 points)

GothicAngelInYourNightmares! I loved it XD it's exactly how I'd react.

* * *

Scores

New rule, anyone with less than 20 points (except newbies) are wiped off the board, and as you can see the scoreboard is now in order

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –443

Goldenbolt – 310

XxPieInYaFacexX –288

Chrissie DeKourson – 283

Nightkill – 218

Mothstar –195

Beckz2000 – 182

Randomcat -158

ISolomnlySwear – MischiefManaged –123 - lol

Meiveva sirenice – 123 – lol

Helainewarrior - 118

Shimmertail –115

Patchkit –102

Chene - 98

MintFrost29 – 96

Flyingwolfgirl6 - 68

Jasmine Wanderer – 53

Ninjakitty – 53

Blackpoppy101 – 37

Omg-KITTENS - 33

Honeystorm13 – 28

Marshmellowtime – 28

Sky Fireheart - 28

GlimmerIcewood - 23

* * *

Today's contest:

What's the most Mary sue-ish warrior name you can come up with?

up to 3 names per person ;)

* * *

Bonus question:

What happens when Firestar comes across the YouTube video "Epic Nyan cat"?


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry, I take ages to update, it's  
because I lose interest easily. (I know this takes like 5 mins to make :P)

Winners:

1st place – Nightkill –  
Spottedleaf XD – 20 points

2nd place - Arcticmist (IDK if you did but I had to cut  
down the score board sorry DX) and Sky Fireheart – 15 points each

3rd place – GlimmerIcewood  
and Newbie Stormcloud of Windclan – 10 points each

Bonus 50 points

Chrissie DeKourson! – I love it XD I  
can imagine Firestar doing that

Scores

New rule, anyone with less than 20  
points (except newbies) are wiped off the board, and as you can see the  
scoreboard is now in order

GothicAngelInYourNightmares –443

Chrissie DeKourson – 333

Goldenbolt – 310

XxPieInYaFacexX –288

Nightkill – 238

Mothstar –195

Beckz2000 – 182

Randomcat -158

ISolomnlySwear – MischiefManaged –123  
- lol

Meiveva sirenice – 123 – lol

Helainewarrior - 118

Shimmertail –115

Patchkit –102

Chene - 98

MintFrost29 – 96

Flyingwolfgirl6 - 68

Jasmine Wanderer – 53

Ninjakitty – 53

Sky Fireheart – 43

Blackpoppy101 – 37

Omg-KITTENS – 33

GlimmerIcewood – 33

Honeystorm13 – 28

Marshmellowtime – 28

Arcticmist - 18

Stormcloud of Windclan - 13

Today's contest:

Name contest:

I want you to come up with up to 5  
names max. To do with EXOTIC vegetables, unnatural names accepted can be the  
prefix or the suffix (the first bit or the second)

E.G.

Bittergordtail

Sweetcarrot

No using the veggies in the examples  
XD

The more exotic the more chance of  
success.

Bonus:

Who did Icecloud try to impersonate  
at McDonald's?


	30. Chapter 30

I'm sorry everyone but I'm Leaving

I can't find the time and motivation to update stories anymore.

anyway I need the time to update my stories on my other account.

I'm really sorry if you enjoyed my fanfictions.

Goodbye.

Rainbow~


	31. goodbye for the last time

I left without giving much of a reason and I need to explain things.

1. i'm not much of a warriors fan any more because of the many create a cats and really shitty stories that crowd I'm not saying there arent any really amazing ones cuz there are.

2. I have disabled Private messaging because I don't want people to keep pming me asking me to stay and that.

3. I am not telling you my other account name; if you want to find me look around the ouran high school host club topic, you'll know if it is me by looking on my profile but I'll give you a clue anyways

Pedobear.

that's all you're getting.

finally.

Sky Fireheart - sorry . . .

Arcticmist - Goodbye to you too, i'm sorry we didn't get to know each other better

Goldenstar13 - See ya XD I'm glad you're not all sad about it.

XxPieInYaFacexX - I'm honoured to be your idol :) you were one of my favourites as well *Favouritism*

random anonymous reviewer - I'm glad you want me to stay

Mothstar - you're one of my friends too

Chrissie DeKourson - You'll find out ;) cuz you're smart like that

Goldenbolt - I'll be thinking of you every time I see lightning :,)

GothicAngelInYourNightmare - Congrats! you won the whole thing XD

I love you all and I'll miss you lats, Peace out Xx (for the very last time)

~Rainbow

p.s. i know lots of you have your own warrior cats contests and I aloow you to take my ideas for you own contests for whenever you need them. you have my full permission and you don't have to mention me. And if you want you can take any of my other story ideas as well.


End file.
